Tino's Adventures of Wind in the Willows
is another Weekenders crossover film planned to by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot While cleaning his underground home, Mole senses that spring is probably beginning above the ground. He is curious and decides that every mole should see the world at least once in his or her lifetime, so he makes himself a tunnel and soon finds himself in the English countryside. Mole is marvelled by this new world and wishes to see every bit of it. Along comes Rat, who befriends Mole and offers him a ride on his small blue rowboat as well as a short picnic by the riverbank. Rat tells Mole about the different creatures who live near the river. There's Badger, who is very grumpy and doesn't like company, and Toad, who is very wealthy and lives in a fine mansion along the riverbank named "Toad Hall". When the two friends set out to meet Mr. Mole, Rat is bewildered to see that Toad has been swept away by a new mania; a love for gypsy carts. Though Rat hesitates, Toad offers him and his new friend a wild ride on the vehicle. The ride is thrilling and new for Mole, not so much for Rat, but it ends abruptly when the cart is destroyed by a passing motorcar. Toad doesn't mind, because he is instantly taken by a new mania for motorcars. Determined to drive through the countryside in a new motorcar, Rat and Mole fear that their friend's new mania is very dangerous, for Toad can hardly drive. Mole seeks out the advise of Badger, who lives deep inside the Wild Wood, where he's been told never to go since it is a very dangerous place. Rat follows Mole to Badger's house and the two animals beg him for his help. Badger agrees to help out as soon as winter is over, for he is a hibernating animal. Spring comes and Badger orders that Toad be kept indoors and away from disastrous rides on motorcars. Toad is very upset, but he outsmarts Rat when the two are left alone and the determined toad sets out to find a motorcar; or rather, steal one. Toad's crime lands him in prison, and his friends worry about his mysterious disappearance. With the help of a young girl, the magistrate's daughter, Toad manages to escape his cell and return to Toad Hall. However, upon his return, he is shocked to find that his home has been overtaken by a band of ruthless weasels. He and his friends, Rat, Mole, Badger and Otter cook up a plan to recover Toad's priced home and restore order to the entire community along the riverbank. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Dot (Dot and the Kangaroo), Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Reine Murasame, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire (Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and the Liquidator), Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films